This invention is directed to a game of chance kit and, more particularly, to a game kit for use by charitable organizations, clubs, taverns and the like whereby members or customers can purchase a ticket and instantly win a prize if the ticket is a "winner". These kits are sold through licensed distributors in states and provinces where such games are legal. Typically, the kit is purchased by the charitable organization, club or tavern, the tickets are sold and the instant prizes are paid by the kit purchaser. The number of winners is precisely controlled so that the income from ticket sales will exceed the total cost of the instant prizes and so that the ticket purchasers will know in advance the payout if all tickets are purchased.
Game kits have been designed which give the impression of additional levels of play. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,737. However, the additional levels of play permitting the customer to win a bonus or sweepstakes prize requires the bonus or sweepstakes to be funded entirely by the charitable organization, club or tavern selling the sweepstakes winning ticket. Also, it is normally necessary for all tickets in the set to be sold before the winning bonus number can be uncovered on a master game board for the organization to recover its expected return. If the first ticket drawn indicating a right to participate in the sweepstakes matches the hidden number or symbol, it is simply a matter of time and not a matter of chance before the sweepstakes prize is awarded to that ticket holder.
It is an object, according to this invention, to provide a game kit that overcomes the drawbacks described above. It is an advantage, according to this invention, that the sweepstakes prize can be much larger since it is funded by numerous charitable organizations, clubs or taverns, each contributing to the prize at the time of the purchase of the kit. The prize may also be funded by the distributor, the end user or the manufacturer. In this way, the sweepstakes prize can be much grander. The sweepstakes prize can take the form of cash, goods or even a vacation trip, for example. It is a further advantage, according to this invention, that a true additional level of play is provided in that the sweepstakes winner is not predetermined at the time the kits are distributed but only at the time of the sweepstakes drawing.